


Return to the Falls - Gravity Falls Gossiper, July 23rd 1883

by J_COTW



Series: A Return to the Falls [18]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon, Post-Gravity Falls, Returning to Gravity Falls, return to the falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_COTW/pseuds/J_COTW
Summary: A vintage copy of The Gravity Falls Gossiper, found inside a suitcase deep within McGucket's Hootenanny Hut, 2013.Could the corruption of the Northwests go even deeper than we originally thought? Could there be more to the tale? Find out in Episode 6 of Return to the Falls, coming soon...
Series: A Return to the Falls [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764109
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Return to the Falls - Gravity Falls Gossiper, July 23rd 1883

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [EPISODE ONE: The Ghost of Greasy's - Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying & Love The Pines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253900) by [J_COTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_COTW/pseuds/J_COTW). 




End file.
